


Sherlock Needs Lestrade

by LestradeIsBae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Greg is Sweet, Other, Panicking Sherlock, Paternal Greg Lestrade, Protective Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LestradeIsBae/pseuds/LestradeIsBae
Summary: Sherlock has been having dreams about Lestrade protecting him, and it begins to affect how he sees him in real life. Sherlock isn't used to feeling all these emotions, and it begins to overwhelm him. Lestrade is a protective, beautiful, perfect friend and comforts Sherlock when he breaks down.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Sherlock Needs Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on Fanfiction.net as 50ShadesofHolby, on the off chance you've seen this work under another name :)

Sherlock had recently been having the weirdest dreams. He often dreamed about the cases he was working on at the time. His deductions were often stronger when he was in a dream state, and he would sometimes wake up having been able to see the case from a completely different perspective, and that then led him to discover further evidence and eventually solve the crime. However, the dreams he had been having the past few nights had not been about the cases. Well, they were about one aspect of the cases. A person. Detective Inspector Lestrade. Sherlock cared for Lestrade, and did consider him a friend, though he wouldn’t be in a hurry to admit that. But these dreams weren’t really about their friendship. They all involved Sherlock being in some kind of danger and Lestrade rescuing him. He was like a father to Sherlock in these dreams. What scared Sherlock was that these dreams were causing him to develop feelings for Lestrade that he hadn’t had before. He felt a need to be at his side. He wanted Lestrade to comfort him, and he didn’t know why. He’d been feeling a growing sense of panic and the only thing that made him feel better was thinking about Lestrade being there for him and caring for him.

It was a Thursday afternoon and John was working at the surgery. Sherlock was alone at home and he wasn’t feeling himself at all. He felt on the edge of a panic attack. He wasn’t used to feeling all of these emotions. He was usually so good at numbing his feelings and pretending not to care about people. The truth was he did care. He often cared too much, and that hurt, so he pushed his feelings down. But right now these feelings were running wild like electric shocks through his body. He needed Lestrade. He needed him now.  
Sherlock got out his phone and messaged Lestrade.

Sherlock: Are you in your office?

  
Sherlock waited anxiously for a reply. It came within five minutes.

  
Lestrade: Yeah. Everything alright?

  
Sherlock: Can I come and see you?

Sherlock knew Lestrade would probably be pretty confused by his messages. Sherlock didn’t usually ask before barging into Lestrade’s office. He didn’t usually care for manners. But right now he really wasn’t feeling himself.

Lestrade: Yeah sure

Sherlock made his way over to Scotland Yard. When he got to Lestrade’s office he was struggling to contain tears. He hardly ever cried. What was going on with him?

“What can I do for you sunshine?” Lestrade asked as Sherlock took a seat in his office.

Sherlock didn’t know what to say.

Lestrade noticed the tension on Sherlock’s face and nudged his hand gently. “You alright?”.

Sherlock went to nod and then shook his head, the tears starting to fall.

Lestrade’s eyes widened. He’d never seen Sherlock cry before.

“Has something happened? Talk to me”.

Lestrade moved his chair round to Sherlock’s side and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Sherlock felt pain in his chest. It was like the dreams. Lestrade cared about him and it hurt. It hurt so, so much.

Sherlock let out a sob that made him wince, and then he couldn’t control it any longer and burst into aching, painful sobs.

“It’s ok. It’s ok Sherlock” Lestrade ran his hand up and down Sherlock’s arm, hoping it was bringing him some comfort. He nuzzled his head against Sherlock’s, hoping to make him feel grounded.

Sherlock whimpered, actually _whimpered._ And then he was collapsing to the floor.

“I can’t breathe Greg” Sherlock whispered.

Lestrade barely noticed that Sherlock had actually remembered his first name for the first time. He just crouched beside the amateur detective and pulled him close.

Sherlock rested his head against Lestrade’s chest, trying not to hyperventilate but failing miserably.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you. I’m here” Lestrade said reassuringly.

“It hurts” Sherlock groaned.

“What hurts?”

“Everything. I can’t do this anymore”

“Sherlock, has something happened?”

“No, it’s just my mind. It’s gone insane. It hurts”

“Alright, alright. You’re going to be fine Sherlock, just try and focus on your breathing. Breathe with me, okay? In for seven”.

Sherlock tried to breathe with Greg, holding tight to his hand. Eventually he managed to calm down, and his breathing became deeper and slower. He stayed in the same position, almost lying on Lestrade’s lap, his head against his chest.

Sherlock felt immensely awkward but also safe with Lestrade. All these conflicting emotions were doing his head in, but he was all cried out and knew he would pass out if he began to hyperventilate again.

“You still with me?” Lestrade asked gently but concernedly, running his thumb along Sherlock’s brow.

“Yes” Sherlock mumbled.

“Good. Good. How are you feeling sunshine?” Lestrade asked.

“A bit dizzy, but I’ll be okay” Sherlock replied.

“Just stay still for a few minutes, or as long as you want to. It’s going to be okay. Whatever’s going on, we can sort it, okay?”.

Sherlock nodded. He wasn’t sure Lestrade would be able to sort this situation. He wasn’t sure if he was up for telling him about how he'd been feeling. Would Lestrade think he was weird, and want to get as far away from him as possible?

A few minutes later, Sherlock sat himself up and smiled weakly at Lestrade.

“Can I give you a hug?” Lestrade asked and Sherlock nodded.

They had a long hug and Sherlock tried to swallow down the lump that began to form in his throat.

“Do you feel up to talking about what’s going on?” Lestrade asked.

Sherlock shrugged and bit his lip.

“No pressure. I just want you to know that I’m here for you”.

Sherlock and Lestrade got back into their chairs, and Sherlock prepared to pour his heart out to Lestrade. It wasn’t going to be an easy task, but he knew he needed to get it all out.

“I’ve been having these really odd dreams” Sherlock said quietly.

“About what?” Lestrade asked gently.

“You” Sherlock said before he could stop himself.

Lestrade blushed slightly, his eyes darting around, not knowing where to look.

“I don’t mean like… like _that_ ” Sherlock said, embarrassed.

“No, that’s okay” Lestrade said, smiling reassuringly at Sherlock.

“I… I keep dreaming that you’re protecting me from something, and that you care about me and you’re saving me. It’s really stupid, I’m sorry-”

“Hey, that’s not stupid. What’s worrying you about the dreams?”

“I… I feel like I want that in real life, and you are always there for me, and you’re a great friend, but I’m always so mean to you, and I act like a child, and I… Oh God, I hate myself”

Sherlock started trembling again, and Lestrade reached out to put a hand on Sherlock’s face.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Sherlock you should never hate yourself. You’re a great man. Sure, there’s been times that I’m not sure you like me very much, but it’s okay. I know feelings and stuff like that can be difficult for you. That doesn’t make you a bad person”

“I’m a junkie who solves crimes as an alternative to getting high. Lestrade, I’m a mess, and I don’t think I can deal with it anymore”

“Sherlock. I promise you, no one else sees you as a mess. I know Donovan and Anderson can be a bit… y’know, at times. But even they love you. John thinks the world of you, you’ve got to be able to see that. And hell, mate, I’d do anything for you. I’m jealous of you, I wish I could be half as good as you are at what you do”

“I’ve never felt like this before, this… this feeling of needing love, and it hurts. I need it to stop. I don’t know how to stop the dreams”

“You said it’s affecting how you see me in real life?”

“Yes… yes… I’m so sorry”

“Mate, I’m always going to be here for you. If you need me to look after you at the moment, I’m more than happy to do that. I don’t want to overwhelm you or make you feel uncomfortable, but honestly sunshine, you’re like a son to me”

“I feel like I need you to save me… from myself”

“Whatever you need I’m here, okay? We’ll get through this together”.

Sherlock nodded, feeling at peace for the first time in days.


End file.
